06093
}} is the 6095th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 30 November, 2011. Written by SUE MOONEY Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 Zak is walking Belle to the bus stop. He is worried about her and knows there is something on her mind. Chas spots a flower delivery going to Victoria Cottage and takes them in personally by hand. Katie is confused over Declan. She confides that Declan proposed. Hazel is pleased that Aaron is getting away for a bit, although she will miss him. She confides in Bob. Gennie tells Katie she can't say yes to Declan. Katie has a lot to think about. Priya has spent the night at Tug Ghyll. Cain tells Priya that Jai was well out of order when he assaulted her. Cain suggests she finds a way of teaching Jai a lesson. At Holdgate Farm, Rishi is trying to contact Priya so they can bury Snowy. Charity doesn't think Priya is in any danger so Georgia tells her to go and sort this out. But Jai doesn't want Charity anywhere near Cain. At David’s, realising Amy is troubled, David worries he's offended her, but she points out it's not him. David begs to know what's on Amy's mind. She tells him to leave her alone. She doesn't need his help. Katie arrives at Home Farm.Declan wonders whether she received the flowers. He tells her to take as long as she likes before she answers. Belle approaches Cain at Dingle Automotives. She tells him he has caused loads of upset for the family. Amy watches the exchange and then demands to know what they were talking about. Belle tells Amy that she should tell Cain about the baby. Charity is unpicking the wedding plans. The police arrive and ask Jai about the incident with Priya. The Police Officer asks Jai to come to the station and when he won't, Jai is arrested on suspicion of assault. Part 2 Amy serves Zak in the shop. Zak is worried about Belle and he knows it's to do with Amy. He warns Amy that if she has been lying her problem will lie with him. Amy rushes out not feeling well. She sees Lydia going into The Grange and thinks the worst. Val and Eric talk to Lydia about adoption. Lydia explains that Amy is almost 18 and therefore it's not worth beginning the process. There is no way they can adopt Amy. In the Woolpack, Gennie asks Katie if she had any more thoughts about the marriage proposal, but Declan is already late for their lunch date. Nicola arrives and asks Katie to go up to the house to see Declan. Val is upset that they can't adopt and make Amy a proper member of the family. Lydia suggests she changes her name. The Pollards like the idea. Amy demands to know what Belle has said to Zak. Belle says she can't keep the secret any longer and storms off leaving Amy in obvious pain. Jai comes home from the station with a caution. Georgia turns on Jai. She says they wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Charity and her shady past. Jai tells his parents to go, and Charity walks out. Chas is nagging Aaron about his course in Birmingham. He quietly says ‘see you’’ to Hazel. She is in tears when he leaves. Katie bursts into Home Farm shouting the odds at Declan. She is not at his beck and call. He has prepared a lovely lunch with candles etc. Katie feels terrible. He gets on one knee and presents her with a ring. He tells her that she has turned his life around. She is wonderful. Amy's waters break. Charity goes to find Cain in the pub. She tells him this ends now and charges at him, stopped by Zak. Charity calls Priya a stupid cow. She threatens she will have payback and destroy everything that makes him happy. Amy is alone and crying in the cemetery. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes